


The Sad Slumber Party

by awstensnewwave



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Sad with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awstensnewwave/pseuds/awstensnewwave
Summary: Travis is Sad. Awsten is there to make things better.
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Travis Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Sad Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> fyi i know this is weird but ayyoo why tf not.

An almost heady-sweet scent adorned the air as Awsten felt Travis curl up next to him, yawning and lazily wrapping an arm around his form a few seconds after he did so. His eyes were still focused on the drone of the news channel, however, a fter a few seconds, he leant down and pressed a small collection of kisses on top of his scalp, smiling as the smaller boys fine, mousy brown hair tickled his perky nose. 

As he pulled away, Awsten took a closer look at his long-time companion. His clothes were worn from the day he had just finished up at work, his hair was slightly windswept thanks to the weather that was quickly slipping into the cooler, autumn months, and the remnants of a love bite still lingered on his neck from the beginning of the week. 

“Good day at work?” Awsten asked, hands gently rubbing the boys exposed skin. “You look tired.”

“Mhm.” Travis wasn’t much of a talker. For someone who wrote books and would often speak for hours on end at events, when it came to regular day-to-day scenarios, he would be the one staying quiet. “Stressful.” 

“How come?” Awsten quickly grabbed the remote with his spare hand, turning the volume from the already quiet eight-level, all the way down to two. Not on mute, but still enough so he would be able to hear Travis’ quiet speech. “Talk to me about it. Spill. What happened?”

“My book got rejected.”

Fuck. 

Awsten felt his heart shatter. Through the flickers of the multiple-scented candles, he could see the dull streaks of tears lining Travis' cheeks. Travis had been working on his most recent book for the last few months; every waking moment, when he wasn’t doing his office-job, was spent typing away furiously at his computer. Throughout the night, all the way until the early hours of the mornings, he would be hunched over at his laptop in bed, writing word after word after word. Sentence after sentence after sentence. As much as Awsten’s brain couldn’t comprehend fantasy-like worlds, if Travis asked if he would read some chapter or draft, he would stop whatever he was doing and intensely study every single thing upon that page. 

And now...It hadn’t been approved. 

“Oh...Fuck...Travis, I’m so sorry. Travis, hey, shh-” Awsten lifted the, now shaking, boy onto his lap, pulling him close to his chest and allowing him to start breaking down within the soft cotton fabric of his clothing. “Dude, I’m so sorry.”

“I-I just...I just spent so much time-an-and effort-” Travis’ voice broke as he stuttered words out. He pulled away from him for a couple of seconds. There was now a new set of tears pouring down his face. “Am I really that worthless-?”

“No! No, you’re not, Travis! I-I promise you, you’re not! Yo-Y’know what? Fuck your author label-”

“I-it’s called a _publishing agent_ -” Yes. Even in his emotionally wrecked state, Travis still was correcting his friend. 

“Whatever!” Awsten rolled his eyes. “Look, fuck ‘em. Self publish! Do it! The world needs to read your shit! Y’know how much you love your characters? Fuckin’...Ryckert? Theodore? Lyrra? Freya? All those people? Those characters? You’ve spent so much time and effort and energy into creating them, their backstories! You can’t let one dumbass publishing agent just...Just go and r-ruin all of that, Travis!” 

Anger wasn’t even the right word to describe what he was feeling right now. It wasn’t exactly rage, either. Maybe it was just...sadness? Sadness and guilt that his friend, his lover, couldn’t get something that he had spent months, hell, the better part of a year, working on out into the public. Awsten had read the book a couple of times. Sure, he didn’t fully understand the world, but that was thanks to his own brain - it had nothing to do with the actual literacy of the book at all. 

He ran his hands through his faded red locks a couple of times, huffing loudly as he saw multiple stands twirled up within his pale fingers. 

“I could try and get it self-published,” Travis mumbled. “I dunno...I could try...I-I could do it on Amazon?” 

“Then do it on Amazon, Travis.” Awsten sighed once more, before gently cupping Travis’ face within his hands. “You deserve it. You deserve to get that out there-” A small kiss was pressed against his forehead. “You deserve it so much. I love you.”

Travis shyly nodded in response, before shuffling up off the sofa. 

“Awsten? C-Could we go to the bedroom-?” 

His ears pricked up. His heart rate spiked. 

Certain... _Thoughts_ started to weave themselves through his brain; he and Travis had been roommates for the longest of time, only very recently starting to become what they, in a sense, always had been. Lovers. Not exactly ‘boyfriends’ as of yet, but just friends who happened to kiss each other and fantasise about a lot. 

Anyways, the fact that he was now starting to speak about ‘going to the bedroom’ was something that...Awsten had been waiting for. 

“Bedroom-” Awsten started. 

“Cuddle? Can we just... _Cuddle_...In the bedroom?” 

Awsten didn’t know whenever to feel disappointed or totally relieved. On the disappointed hand, he couldn’t lie, he wanted to see what it would be like to actually live up to their ‘lovers’ title and actually engage in _stuff_ , yet on the other, relieved hand, he was thankful that they weren’t moving past the cuddling stage as of yet. He was far better at cuddling than he was...at other stuff. 

“Yeah, of course!” The colourful man said, standing up and smiling softly. “What kinda cuddle do you want, then?” He started to ask questions as the two walked, hands intertwined perfectly within each other. “Like. A really deep, long one? Or a small one?”

"I just wanna cry again,” Travis admitted. “I feel like shit. I feel like shit over this whole thing, and-and I’m just so worried that I’m not gonna make it, that I’m-”

“Hey, shh.” Awsten pressed yet another kiss to the top of the boy’s scalp. “You are gonna make it, Travis. Now, c’mon, into bed. Let’s huggle.” 

By this point, the two had made it into the ‘master’ bedroom. If you could even call it a master bedroom, that is. It was just the slightly bigger bedroom out of the two that were in the apartment. Technically, it was Awsten’s room, but Travis had spent nearly every night sharing the bed with him that it was pretty much their own by this point. 

Travis rolled underneath the soft sheets, pausing for a moment, before sliding off his pants and throwing them out from the mass of blankets. 

“Sorry, I-I don’t-I don’t like wearing pants in be-”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, Travis.” While Travis flopped back onto the mattress, Awsten sat, albeit slightly uncomfortably, on the edge of it. His hands were gripping waistband of his sweatpants, ready to slip them pass his ankles and hurl himself into bed. 

Yet something was stopping him. 

Whenever it was the thought of what _could’ve_ happened tonight, what could’ve been occurring right now if Travis _had_ asked him to do what he had kinda-sorta hoped he was, or whenever it was down to the awful, gut-wrenching grief that he was feeling for his lover with the _rejection of his book_ , he wasn’t sure. 

Maybe the weird hesitation came from the fact that, while he normally didn’t wear sweatpants to bed, he didn’t wanna take them off in this current situation. Travis certainly didn’t wanna do the first thing, that was for sure, and there wasn’t a single chance on the planet that Awsten was going to try and convince him to change his mind. No, that was just _foul_. 

_ Disgustingly Foul. _

Yet he was worried that, if he did slip off his pants and slide up to cuddle him (like he had asked him to do so), then it was going to give off the wrong impression, that it was going to seem like he was trying to convince him and he was so fucking scared of making Travis more upset than he already was. 

Or maybe it was Awsten’s brain overthinking. As it always did. 

“Aws?” 

“Uh, shit-sorry-” Awsten spun his head around, jerking out of his frozen state. “Can I take my sweats off?”

“Y...Yeah? You don’t have to ask, y’know?” Travis paused for a second. He ran a hand through his hair, averting his gaze, before gulping loudly and reconnecting eyes. “You don’t gotta ask.” 

“Travis, what’s wrong?” It was obvious that there was something on the boys mind. “Look, if you’re still feeling upset over the whole book thing, lemme just say-”

“It’s not the book thing, Awsten. Not...Just the book thing-”

“Well? What is it, then? Huh? Traivs, seriously, what’s wrong? What’s bothering-”

“Can I call you my boyfriend?” 

Silence. 

“Your what, now?”

“Boyfriend.”

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It felt as if they were having a conversation on eye contact alone. Travis’ face grew into a dark shade of red while Awsten’s seemed to pale. Both of their hearts were pounding through their chests, that was for sure. 

Awsten didn’t know what to say. He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and joy, that was a given, but that didn’t stop the shock of the entire situation. Sure, the two would’ve had to class themselves as ‘Boyfriends’ at some point in time, probably in the near future thanks to just how close they were, but actually hearing those words out loud? 

That hit differently. 

“Sure.” Awsten mentally slapped himself across the face the second the words left his mouth. The person whom he had kissed multiple times, who he even gave a fucking hickey to a few days ago, the person whom he had often spent fantasising about, just asked to make their relationship official, give them the title of ‘boyfriends’, and all he could say was ‘sure’!? “That sounded bad, I-I mean, I-I would love to...I would love to be your boyfriend, Travis...I-”

“Good.” Travis sat up, grinning. “C’mon, boyfriend-”

“Oh, shut up-”

“Cuddle with me!” 

“Fine.” Awsten giggled, finally pulling off his sweats and diving under the covers, sliding up next to him.  The two quickly found themselves curling up into one another. Travis was cocooned up in the gap that was formed thanks to the fetal-position Awsten had gotten into. The colourful man's chin rested softly upon the boy's scalp, his arms wrapped around his waist. Both of their bare legs beautifully intertwined within one another. 

And at that moment, the previous negative emotions both of them had felt earlier on in the day quickly faded out of existence, as the two fell into a nice, long slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> this !! wasn't that good lmao uh ,, i hope you enjoyed anyways! I'm uploading a small series at the end of this week as well so keep your eyes peeled for that !!


End file.
